


Anything That Flaps Around Your Head

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For retrospecial.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anything That Flaps Around Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> For retrospecial.

_I remember the last time, even clearer than the first time. I remember you pinning me with your legs, I remember your teeth on my neck, I remember how good it felt. It always felt good, Dom. I remember holding you in the dark, telling you you'd be happy again._

Billy looked at Dom across the room. Sean sidled up and handed him a drink. "It's good to have everyone together again, isn't it?" he beamed. Sean radiated contentment.

"It is." Billy hugged him, impulsively.

"It's good to see Dom so happy," Sean went on, following Billy's eye line.

_I remember those first few weeks after you sent me home. I remember standing in my flat almost thinking that even my breathing echoed, it was that empty. I remember seeing you again, hearing your voice denying us one last chance._

"Yeah," Billy said. "Yes, it is."


End file.
